Otra dimensión? Realidad o fantasía?
by Natalie Nightray
Summary: Un ataque a la escuela genera un ligero caos en la vida de Midoriya Izuku, Un Kacchan amable? Una apariencia diferente? Cambio de nombre? Acciones fuera de lo comun y todo parece estar patas arriba, pero, Es el mundo quien cambio o es solo Izuku quien esta fuera de lugar? Es la realidad? Una fantasía? Un mundo paralelo? Solo el lo sabe...


Holas! Me presento soy Natalie y les vengo a traer un pequeño one-shot de la serie de BnHA, espero les guste, así que comencemos!

Advertencia: Este escrito contiene algunos datos sobre la idea original del manga, aclaraciones hasta el final del fic

Enjoy!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Otra dimensión? Realidad o fantasía?

Desde que se había levantado aquella mañana algo le decía que todo iba a ser extraño, empezando por el día de ayer, habían estado haciendo algunas practicas, separados en grupos de 4, Aizawa-sensei monitoreándolos cada cierto tiempo, cuando algunos villanos (15 mas o menos) habían interrumpido en el entrenamiento para atacarlos (aunque mas que ataque parecía una "pelea de reconocimiento"*), los vencieron y nadie fue herido de gravedad (raspones y heridas menores gracias al cielo), había llegado a casa después de la escuela, cenó y en cuanto toco su cama cayo como si fuera de piedra, si no fuera por su madre que le despertó esa mañana no habría despertado de su coma, tomo rápido el desayuno que le ofrecían y corrió en dirección a la escuela, se detuvo a las puertas del edificio al ver que aun tenía como 15 minutos, recupero el aire perdido y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente, claro, eso hubiera sido de no ser por que una mano en su hombro lo detuvo

-Alto ahí- Hablo una voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Si?- En cuanto volteo la cabeza estuvo a punto decaerse de espaldas, la persona que le hablaba no era nadie mas que el mismísimo Bakugou Katsuki –K-KA-KACCHAN!-

-Estoy algo molesto contigo- El pobre chico no pudo mas que temblar del pánico que aquellas palabras le producían

-Q-Que hi-hice?- Era un milagro que el chico pudiera hacer una oración mas o menos decente

-Existir- Dios que el pobre estaba a nada de un ataque de pánico! La cosa empeoró cuando el rubio dejo esa cara de ultra tumba para mirarlo con una sonrisa –Es broma! Me dejaste esperando fuera de tu casa, tardaste mucho en salir que termine yéndome sin ti, y cuando me di cuenta ya estabas aquí, Eres un tramposo Mido-kun*!-

Izuku no respondió, mas bien no podía hacerlo, Kacchan esperándolo para ir a la escuela? De donde había salido ese "Mido-kun"? Peor aun, Le había jugado una broma?!

-Mmm? Estas bien? Te vez pálido- Con cuidado Bakugou se acerco al menor, colocando una mano en su frente para comprobar su temperatura –No pareces tener fiebre, si estas enfermo no debiste venir entonces-

-E-E-Es-toy bi- Midoriya había colapsado en el piso de la academia, incluso su boca tenía algo de espuma

-O-Oye!- La cara preocupada del rubio fue todo lo que logro ver antes de que todo se volviera negro –Despierta! Hey eso no es gracioso!-

 _Kacchan…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con cuidado abrió sus ojos poco a poco, adaptándose a la luz del lugar, con cuidado se incorporó para admirar donde estaba

-Este lugar- Las paredes eran blancas, había cortinas bloqueando la vista y el estaba arriba de una camilla –Ya veo, estoy en la enfermería, espera, Como llegue aquí?-

La cortina de un momento a otro se abrió dejando ver la figura de su amigo de la infancia del otro lado

-Veo que ya despertaste- Con timidez asintió con la cabeza -Recovery Girl te reviso, parece que tu desmayo fue solo por agotamiento, nada grave, aun así te dejo algunas medicinas, te traje un poco de agua para que sea mas fácil-

-G-Gracias- Tomo las pastillas que le ofrecían junto al vaso de agua, cuando se lo termino lo regreso al rubio –No deberías estar en clases?-

-Y dejarte en medio del patio? Estas loco? Eso traería mas problemas para ambos que el faltar a una clase- Con cuidado nada propio de el dejo el vaso en una mesa cercana para después sentarse en un banquillo cerca de la camilla

-Y Recovery Girl?- Necesitaba algún testigo si es que el chico a su lado se le ocurría hacerle algo

-Fue a entregar tu informe medico y unos justificantes, volverá en cualquier momento- Una ligera sonrisa se asomo en los labios del chico explosivo, eso le dio aun mas escalofríos

Otro asentimiento del chico en la camilla y la enfermería quedo en silencio, Midoriya dio un gracioso bote en la camilla al sentir la mano de su compañero colocarse en su cabeza, cerro los ojos asustado, pero lejos de sentir alguna agresión de parte del otro sintió como la mano ajena despeinaba sus ya alborotados cabellos, con curiosidad su mirada se gancho de los rubís que eran los ojos ajenos

-Eres un idiota, me tenias preocupado- La mirada de Katsuki era tan suave, le miraba con tanto cariño que no pudo evitar sonrojarse –Si tienes algún problema puedes confiar en mi, Lo sabes no?-

-Claro, lamento la molestia- Todo estaba muy extraño, mejor dicho, Kacchan estaba muy extraño, se sentía mareado ante tanto cariño (no es que se quejara) pero era mucho para el

-Te perdonare solo si me invitas mapo doufu súper picante*- La sonrisa del chico bomba se expandió mas –La ultima vez invite yo, ahora te toca a ti-

-Eh?!- Hace años que no hacían nada juntos, de hecho no recordaba la ultima vez que habían compartido tiempo los dos –Pe-Pero!-

-Oh! Es que acaso piensas escaparte?- La mano que estaba en su cabeza había pasado a enrollarse en su cuello, la otra mano formaba un puño que le despeinaba el cabello de manera juguetona –No te lo voy a permitir! Sufre mi ira!-

-B-Basta! Kacchan me haces cosquillas!- Pronto las risas de ambos chicos llenaron la habitación, si no se detenía pronto Izuku esta seguro que se desmayaría otra vez pero por culpa de la falta de aire

-Por lo que veo estas mejor jovencito- La amable voz de la enfermera detuvo el juego de los chicos, con calma las risas pararon y los brazos que aprisionaban al menor lo soltaron –Ya tomo sus medicinas?-

-Se las di en cuanto se despertó- En pocos momentos el chico y la enfermera conversaron un poco de algunos cuidados que tendría que tener el "enfermo" para recuperarse

-Bien, comprobare tu estado una ultima vez y ambos podrán irse a clases- Izuku hizo lo que la anciana le pedía, reviso sus reflejos, respiración y temperatura para terminar de rellenar el expediente –Parece que todo esta en orden, ten mas cuidado la próxima vez y asegúrate de dormir como es debido, pueden retirarse-

-Muchas gracias Recovery Girl!- La voz emocionada del rubio junto a su amplia sonrisa (correspondida completamente por la enfermera) dejo embobado por unos momentos al chico –Regresemos a clase antes de Aizawa-sensei nos castigue-

Al ver que su amigo no se había movido ni un poco de su lugar se acerco a el extrañado

-Hey deja ya de perder tiempo- Un ligero zape en la nuca fue suficiente para que Izuku volviera en si –Hoy estas muy extraño, vamos Yamikumo* no quiero que me castiguen-

-Quien?- Ese nombre lo había sacado de balance " _Quien es Yamikumo?"_

-Aizawa-sensei ya te lo dije, vámonos ya- El chico tomo al joven de la muñeca para después arrastrarlo fuera de la habitación, no sin antes agradecer a la mujer otra vez

Izuku solo se dejaba arrastrar por su amigo mientras en su mente repasaba lo sucedido desde esa mañana hasta el momento, también se pregunta quien rayos era ese tal Yamikumo, en cuanto quiso preguntarle ya estaban entrando al salón de clases

-Yami-kun* estas bien?- Una chica de cortos (y ligeramente esponjados) cabellos castaños y guantes negros se acerco a el, su mirada era de preocupación total –Nos enteramos que fuiste a la enfermería, fue algo grave?-

-Esta bien Uraraka-chan solo fue un desmayo causado por el cansancio, Recovery Girl dijo que no era nada grave- Quien le respondió no fue otro mas que Bakugou, la sorpresa se plasmo en la cara de su acompañante

- _Uraraka-chan? Desde cuando Kacchan le habla tan amablemente a alguien? Pero, no se parece a la Uraraka que conozco-_ Los ojos de Izuku recorrieron a ambos chicos (quienes seguían hablando) como si nunca los hubiera visto en la vida –Iré al baño un segundo-

-No te tardes mucho o la clase va a empezar sin ti- La calmada voz de su amiga le recordó mientras el caminada fuera del aula

Camino por los pasillos hasta llegar al baño de hombres, ahí se lavo la cara con agua fría para refrescarse, algo realmente andaba raro, pensó en todo su día (otra vez) pero con mas detenimiento pensando si había pasado algo por alto, la actitud de Kacchan esa mañana era completamente lo opuesto a lo que era normalmente, si bien el rubio era exactamente como el recordaba (físicamente al menos), Uraraka por otro lado estaba completamente cambiada, desde algo tan simple como su cabello o el uso de guantes en sus manos, hasta la manera en que hablaba tan familiarmente con el chico bomba, he incluso su actitud era bastante calmada, pero lo mas importante era el hecho que ambos chicos le habían llamado de forma diferente, habían dicho "Yamikumo" (con contar que en la hora de entrada fue llamado Mido-chan por Bakugou), pensó un rato hasta que su cabeza pareciera que fuera a explotar, dio un ultimo suspiro, se enjuago la cara por segunda vez en el día, cuando levanto la vista y el espejo le devolvió su imagen lanzo un grito ahogado mientras se caía de espaldas al suelo, con cuidado volvió a acercarse al espejo para asegurarse que la imagen ahí realmente era la suya, su cabello seguía igual de rebelde que siempre, pero a diferencia del color verde que el recordaba este ahora era de color morado (muy parecido al cabello de Mineta), estaba bastante largo (parte del flequillo cubría su ojo derecho), sus ojos conservaban ese color verde esmeralda y sus pecas seguían en su lugar, tal pareciera que exceptuando por su cabello y nombre todo estaba igual en el, de camino al aula pensó un poco mas sobre que pudo hacer que todos cambiaran, pensó que tal vez alguno de los villanos del día anterior lo había llegado a lastimar, pero aunque eso fuera, Que tipo de quirk tenía? Había cambiado todo a su alrededor? Había sido enviado a un tipo de ilusión? Otra dimensión? Decidió que sería mejor seguir la corriente por el momento, después de clases tendría mas tiempo para pensar las cosas, incluso quien sabe, podría ser que el efecto pasara por si solo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Que buen día! Las clases normales fueron un tanto aburridas pero el entrenamiento compenso todo- Caminaba junto a Kacchan quien le guiaba a un restaurante para almorzar como había dicho aquella mañana –Fueron buenas peleas, todos se esfuerzan bastante, no hay que quedarnos atrás, No crees Yamikumo?-

-Definitivamente, no podemos perder- Si algo debía admitir es que a pesar de ser su Kacchan de siempre, este chico también le agradaba (después de todo ambos eran Bakugou Katsuki)

-Ese es el espíritu!-

Aquel entrenamiento había sido de lo mas normal, sus compañeros no eran tan diferentes a como los recordaba, lo que le había asustado un poco era el traje de Iida*, debía admitir que parecía bastante escalofriante, además de que el chico era un poco mas "relajado" si lo comparaba con el que estaba acostumbrado fue la voz de su amigo indicándole que habían llegado al restaurante quien lo saco de sus pensamientos, ambos entraron y tomaron lugar en una de las mesas cercanas a la ventana, el rubio pidió su querido mapo doufu mientras el pedía un katsudon*, mientras llegaba la comida hablaron sobre cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera, sin saberlo las horas habían pasado, cuando llegaron al edificio donde vivían ya estaba apunto a atardecer, Izuku estaba pasando el rato de lo mas increíble, se sentía bastante feliz, pero a pesar de todo extrañaba a su violento amigo

- _Creo que soy masoquista-_ Pensaba mientras abría la puerta de su hogar, Bakugou paso después de el a la vivienda, dejaron las mochilas en la sala, mientras el iba a la cocina por alguna botana su amigo sacaba cuadernos y demás útiles para comenzar la tarea

-Pasamos toda la tarde tonteando, ahora tenemos que comenzar con los deberes- Es la respuesta que le dio cuando le pregunto que hacía con sus cosas cuando regresó a la sala de estar –Si no por que mas estaría aquí?-

-Creí que estabas aquí por que te gustaba pasar tiempo en mi casa- El otro solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia –Espera, Estas insinuando que no puedo hacer solo mi tarea que necesito ayuda? Que creído eres!-

-No es mi culpa ser un genio*- Midoriya solo rodo los ojos con burla, tomo uno de los cojines del sofá para lanzarlo después a la cabeza de su amigo –Hey! Fue un golpe por la espalda, Eso es alta traición!-

-Que vas a hacer? Decirme las respuestas incorrectas de la tarea de hoy? Estoy temblando- El (ahora) peli morado se sentó al lado del chico para comenzar la tarea, al cruzar miradas ambos rieron recordando la anterior amenaza

En poco tiempo los deberes habían sido terminados, los útiles guardados y ambos amigos estaban en el sillón mirando la televisión cómodamente, era temprano aun así que Katsuki no tenía prisa en regresar a casa, el ambiente era tan tranquilo que el chico no pudo evitar quedarse dormido

-Kacchan- Sintió al otro moverse, eso le dio la señal para seguir hablando –Gracias por este día-

-De que hablas, no fue nada especial- _"Para mi lo fue"_ –Pero si te sirve, también fue genial para mi, no hay de que agradecer-

Cuando se dio cuenta su cabeza estaba recargada en el hombro del mas alto, sin saber que una sonrisa de felicidad se extendía por la cara de su amigo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...ku

…zuku

…erta

MALDICION DEKU DESPIERTA!

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, frente a el un par de ojos carmesí le regresaban la mirada, un par de manos le sujetaban fuertemente de los hombros, cuando sus ojos enfocaron mejor se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación, las manos que lo sostenían con fuerza pertenecían a Kacchan (quien al parecer estaba en pijama), cuando el otro pareció darse cuenta que el chico bajo el estaba completamente despierto soltó un suspiro cansado

-Kacchan? Por que estas en mi habitación?- Aun en los brazos del otro se dejo sentar en su cama para ser liberado unos momentos después -Que paso?-

-Eso debería preguntar yo! Tu madre llamo temprano en mi casa pidiéndome ayuda diciendo que no despertabas, dijo que lo había intentado cerca de 10 minutos y no respondías- Si algo tenía el era esa cualidad de ser despertado fácilmente (tenía el sueño pesado pero era sensible a ruidos como la alarma del reloj o a los intentos de su madre por despertarlo) –Tardaste cerca de 5 minutos mas para despertar, Que demonios paso?!-

-No lo se, creo que el ataque de los tipos del otro día me afecto mas de lo que esperaba- Fue la corta respuesta que dio para después ver como su amigo se marchaba de su habitación –Gracias Kacchan-

-Solo apúrate Deku- Con esas lindas palabras desapareció por la puerta

-Jaja, Kacchan nunca cambia- Casi se cae de la cama al meditar las palabras del rubio –Me llamo Deku?!-

Con paso apresurado fue hasta el baño, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar su cabello verde en lugar de el otro color uva, pensó entonces que si el cabello había vuelto (al igual que la hostilidad de su vecino) y el hecho que le haya llamado "Deku", significaba entonces que todo había pasado, con un suspiro de alivio corrió a cambiarse por el uniforme escolar, una vez listo desayuno con su madre haciéndole prometer que todo estaba bien y que solo fue un exceso de cansancio (prometiendo que le daría una visita a la enfermera para verificar que todo estuviera bien), se marcho hacia la escuela, grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que Bakugou estaba recostado en el barandal que estaba fuera de su casa

-Pasa algo Kacchan?- Pregunto al verlo tan tranquilo en el pasillo –Creí que te habías ido ya-

-Te estaba esperando- Con pasos largos se acerco hasta el peli verde –Vámonos, se nos ara tarde-

-He? E-Espérame- Corrió hasta colocarse a la altura del mas alto, caminando en silencio unos minutos hasta que Midoriya hablo –Em, Puedo saber por que me estabas esperando? No es que me este quejando! Solo…es un poco extraño, Quiero decir!-

-Cállate maldito nerd ya entendí!- Un suspiro salió de los labios contrarios –Quería asegurarme que no te desmayaras a medio camino o algo parecido, si algo te pasara el resto del curso encontraría la forma de culparme-

-Yo no creo que hicieran tal cosa, después de todo tu no eres mi niñera o un guardaespaldas- Aquella mañana parecía estar bastante tranquilo a pesar de estar con su abusador numero uno " _Debe ser por que pase tiempo con el otro Kacchan que tengo mas confianza"_

-De cualquier forma, avanza mas rápido o llegaremos tarde, sería un dolor en el trasero tener que soportar un regaño del idiota de Aizawa- Ante aquella afirmación el rubio apresuro el camino (lo cual era innecesario ya que aun tenían casi media hora para llegar) haciendo que Izuku le siguiera de cerca

El portador de One for All pensó un poco sobre aquello que le había pasado, Fue solo un sueño? Cambio de conciencia con alguien tan igual pero tan diferente a el? Había ido a otra dimensión? Debió admitir que aquel lugar no estaba tan mal, excepto por algunos detalles eran prácticamente iguales, llego a pensar en ese amable Katsuki, si bien era mas sociable que aquel que el conocía desde niños, le gustaba mas el Bakugou agresivo, no por que fuera masoquista (tal vez un poco), pero esa personalidad iba completamente con su amigo*, además, con una personalidad tan explosiva como lo era la del rubio detalles como el de esa mañana los hacían aun mas especiales, después de todo, la realidad no supera a los sueños, pero esta no siempre es tan mala…Verdad?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Tuve un sueño extraño anoche Katsuki- Comento un peli morado a su amigo quien le miro pidiendo que continuara –Soñé contigo, aunque lo correcto sería decir que era una versión mas agresiva de ti-

-Agresiva en que sentido?- Ese comentario había intrigado bastante al otro chico

-Agresiva como un bravucón buscapleitos- Los ojos de ambos chocaron –Me decías comentarios ofensivos y algunas veces me golpeabas-

-Eso es ridículo! Yo nunca te lastimaría!- El otro levanto una ceja como cuestionando su respuesta –Bueno, no a propósito, aquella vez fue parte de una pelea de practica, y ya me disculpe por eso, recuerdas? Además, fue solo un sueño-

-Cierto, aunque debo admitir que esa personalidad iba mas contigo- La reacción molesta del otro causo una risa en el oji verde

-Me estas diciendo que al gran Midoriya Yamikumo* le gusta que lo lastimen? Acaso eres masoquista, eso no lo esperaba de ti- Una mano estaba en su pecho junto a una cara incrédula, esa escena saco una risa mas fuerte en el héroe –Y yo que pensaba que te gustaba tal como era-

-No seas tonto Katsuki, claro que me gustas como eres- A pesar de estar bromando aquella frase la decía muy enserio, no quería que el otro pensara mal las cosas

–Tal vez deba comenzar a comportarme como un matón, tal vez así me quieras mas- Se paro frente a su amigo con una pose altiva y dominante, su rostro formo una cara de enojo total y sus manos desprendieron ligeras chispas –Dame todo tu dinero si no quieres salir lastimado imbécil!-

-Por favor toma lo que quieras pero no me lastimes- Las manos de Midoriya le extendieron su mochila mientras su cara parecía aterrada, todo ese drama le saco al peli cenizo una sonrisa cariñosa olvidando su pose ruda de hace unos momentos atrás –No me golpees tan fuerte por favor-

-Eso no fue lo que me dijiste anoche- Esa sola frase encendió la cara de Yamikumo de rojo completamente mientras el otro corría lejos de el con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro

-BAKUGOU KATSUKI VUELVE AQUÍ!- Una carcajada fue su respuesta mientras el rubio aumentaba la velocidad

Así iniciaron una persecución que duro algunas cuadras hasta que llegaron a la escuela, entre disculpas, pequeños golpes y besos casuales la pareja ingresó al aula dando los buenos días al resto de la clase

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Taran! Que les pareció? Espero no les haya aburrido mucho, antes que nada

ACLARACIONES!

1.- El termino de "pelea de reconocimiento" la use para decir que no era una pelea seria, si no mas bien como una prueba de las fuerzas de los chicos

2.- El sobrenombre de Mido-kun lo use como una especie de "broma", como esos animes donde los amigos de agregan el honorifico "–kun" o "-chan" al nombre de alguien como mofa, pensé que usar el apellido sonaría bien nwn

3.- En los datos personales del personaje dice que la comida favorita de Kacchan son las cosas picantes (creo yo por su tipo de quirk también), como se me ocurrió algún tipo de comida recordé que Sugawara (Haikyuu!) le gusta el mapo doufu súper picante decidí usarlo aquí también

4.- "Yamikumo" como algunos saben era el nombre original que se le iba a dar al protagonista, pero el autor lo cambio por "Izuku"

5.- "Yami-kun" es la manera corta de llamarlo, lo pensé mucho por que no sonaba muy bien (como sabrán el kanji usado es para describir "Oscuridad") de pero al final lo deje así

6.- El nombre original para Uraraka era "Yuu", lamentablemente no se si el apellido iba a quedar igual o no así que lo utilice

7.- No pondré la imagen por que no la volví a encontrar PERO había visto por ahí que en el traje original de Iida, el casco era alargado (como el de un ciclista) pero su forma parecía como el cráneo de un toro o una res (lo cual es gracioso por que el platillo favorito de Iida es la ternera xD)

8.- El Kabedon es la comida favorita de Izuku

9.- Hablando mas a fondo del personaje prototipo de Kacchan el autor pensaba hacerlo un chico amable, gentil y un genio nato (en toda la extensión de la palabra) pero al final lo hizo agresivo por que decía que la imagen de "chico bueno" no concordaba con el (recordemos también que si nombre significa "exposición" y no se refiere solamente al tipo de quirk), esto ultimo hace referencia al comentario final de Izuku sobre el

10.- Como dato final, se que el apellido "Midoriya" parte de los datos que conservo el autor del prototipo de Deku, así que lo deje, el por que el prototype!Kacchan no insulta a Yamikumo (ni siquiera de broma) es por que recordemos que el nombre "Izuku" también se lee como "Deku" que a su vez significa "bueno para nada"

Bien eso es todo, de verdad que hace tiempo estaba pensando en escribir algo sobre sus versiones originales pero no se me daba el tiempo o la idea para hacerlo, espero les guste, nos leemos luego

Bye!


End file.
